


We can be a Good Bad Thing (two rights make a left if you just keep turning)

by Polyworth (Jellibeebee)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anthology, Other, Slice of Life, not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeebee/pseuds/Polyworth
Summary: The fact of the matter is, neither of them were much expecting to have an After to all of this. But here they are, Together, navigating the life they've managed to end up in. (With an Emphasis onTogether)





	We can be a Good Bad Thing (two rights make a left if you just keep turning)

**Author's Note:**

> I've made the choice to use they/them pronouns for Venom, as it sort of fits the whole... Plural part of the symbiote identity. Let know if I need to clarify my writing if it gets confusing! :)

The funny thing is, is that neither of them were expecting to walk away from their-- _would it be too generous to call it a fight?_ **_It wasn’t that one-sided! There were moments when,_ ** _they had the upper hand, yes, but, really--_ daring attempt at saving the world.

Venom had known Riot was their physiological superior in the same way Eddie had known Carlton Drake was his intellectual better. It didn’t really matter, because in the end they still chose to throw themselves at the problem in the only way the both of them had ever known--

_Prepared to die for the greater good_

**_Prepared to fight tooth and nail for survival_ **

And came out the otherside having somehow managed to do both-- already stealing each other’s parts. An unconscious complete symbiosis, trading roles without realizing. _They say good couples take on their partner’s traits--_ **_what a kind way to say we’ve infected each other._ **

Which leaves them now with Eddie on his back on the roof of his apartment building, staring up at the infinite depth of space at 12am. There isn’t much to see in the way of stars with San Fran’s light pollution, but the thought is there, and it’s the thought that counts. Venom had wanted to get out of the apartment ( **_bored, so boring staring at the computer and writing words_ ** ) and Eddie sighs and watches his ( **_their_ ** ) breath leave him ( **_them_ **) as a cloud of steam.

It’s been months since that night. Since the Rocket and Riot and the Fire and Falling and _dying_ and _burning_ and before that **_kissing._ **

Eddie quirks a smile and snorts at the non sequitur thought. Venom hums pleased-amused-smug somewhere near the base of his sternum, curling thoughtfully in-and-around his ribs.

“Priorities, huh?” He mumbles around his smile, watching the distant wisps of clouds chasing each other against the matte black night sky. “Got them all in order, I see. Make-outs before trauma, very sensible.”

 **_We don’t see the point of reliving bad things._ ** Venom gives the mental impression of a shrug, a wordless feeling of casual indifference-- and then a surge of smug, vicious, thick-hot-melted chocolate joy. **_Much better to think about the part where Riot ate hot, burning shit._ **

“To be fair, so did you.”

The feelings following that are--complicated, his and theirs. **_Pain_** and **_Loss_** are shared along the bond, but Eddie’s is the _grief, fear, longing, loneliness_ \-- and Venom’s are the **resignation, determination, guilt, shame**.

Tendrils darker than the night around them curl between Eddie’s fingers behind his head, tight and secure.

They hadn’t talked much about-- the whole thing, not really. Eddie had been too relieved to care about particulars the first time he felt Venom’s weak pangs of **_hunger_** a smattering of weeks after. And Venom-- they had barely survived the ordeal, and it’s only been a recent thing that they’ve been back to… More or less baseline normal.

 _Maybe_ ** _we_** _should_ _talk about it?_

Venom turns uncomfortably over near the top of Eddie’s stomach, somewhere between disgruntled and petulant.

**_Why talk about it? We lived, we won. Stupid to dwell on the parts where we were weak. Better to think about how Riot is a smear on Drake’s crispy corpse, and we--_ **

“Lived, yeah.” Eddie keeps one hand curled with Venom’s tendrils and runs the other one through his hair, over his face. “We did, but for a while there bud, I really didn’t think it was _we_ as much as _I._ ” And it had scared him, washing up on the shore with his lungs and ears full of seawater and the symbiote’s presence absolutely nowhere--burnt up in the atmosphere, dissolved in the bay.

Venom tightens their grip around his hand convulsively, pulsing like an anxious heartbeat against his palm. A car alarm goes off some ways away, followed by several voices cursing and shouting.

Venom  traces their way along the lines of Eddie’s hand, their presence along their bond is busy, thoughtful--perhaps a touch avoidant. Eddie waits, as patient as he can force himself to be.

**_We would do it again. Our life for yours-- every time, Eddie._ **

Their voice is surprisingly quiet, an unexplored volume outside of the ephemeral brushes they had managed while recovering from Riot, from the _fire_ , from nearly dying and using the last of their strength to make sure the fall from the ship didn’t break Eddie’s spine like a toothpick in a hydraulic press.

“Absolutely _fucking_ not, Ven.” Eddie sits up and pulls his tendril laced hand up to his face, a facsimile of looking his… hm. Of looking Venom in the eye, meaning to come off all business. “I don’t know what you think you signed up for when you decided to stay-- when you chose Earth, but,”

 **_We signed up for most likely being consumed by Riot and failing._ ** Eddie draws in an annoyed breath, lets some of it out as steam and a short little ‘ _tsk’_.

“Don’t interrupt me, you ass. I was saying that-- y’know, you don’t get to go off and die _without_ me next time, okay? You signed up for this whole ‘ _we’_ business, you don’t get to go and leave _me_ behind.” Eddie makes some vague gesture out at the open empty air, choppy and inadequate, like it will help drive his point home.

 **_Eddie…_ ** They sigh, almost dreamily-- if a bass boosted monster of a voice could sigh dreamily, that is. Eddie feels Venom thread more fully through his chest, around his heart and lungs, a settled, comfortable weight that nearly vibrates from surprise and a bright, citrus pop sweet high note of happiness.

It’s not as easy to feel out Venom’s memories and emotions through their bond as the symbiote makes it seem, the advantage of practice and biology being made apparent every time Eddie tries. He doesn’t get much beyond Venom’s obvious pleasure and the sense of **_waited for so long for this, keep this_ ** **_forever_ ** **_, never let Eddie_ ** **_go_ ** **_._ **

At least they’re on the same page-- Eddie’s not under any illusions about how much he’s come to care for his alien hitchhiker. He’s always been stupendously (pathetically) easy to please, basic human decency usually being more than enough to get him on board in any sort of relationship. So in the face of this-- of feeling wanted, cared for, irreplaceably _special--_ how was he supposed to stand a chance?

Venom hums beneath his skin, pleasant and pleased, weaving their way through the swiss cheese maze of Eddie’s bone marrow.

**_We… Will never let that happen to us again._ **

“But, if it does--”

**_We’ll be together, until the end. We promise._ **


End file.
